Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(13+5q)+3(-q-2)}$
Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{13+5q}{)} + 3(-q-2) $ $ {-39-15q} + 3(-q-2) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -39-15q + {3(}\gray{-q-2}{)} $ $ -39-15q {-3q-6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-15q - 3q} {-39 - 6}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-18q} {-39 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-18q} {-45}$ The simplified expression is $-18q-45$